Beating Melody
by Racchi Dolgatari
Summary: A band called 'Souled Ghost' and 'Souled Ghost-classic' wanted go to the concert. But, there are a problem. The Dimension changed, and they must defeat Four Dragons in order to back to their dimension. A solo music is not enough to rid of them. Who can defeat them is only Harmonict Music!


A/n : Oke, ini yang ketiga kali. Sudah cukup file nge-crush atau ketinggalan. Oke, jadi ceritanya ini tentang mussssic, dan udah beberapa author bikin lagu… Meski gak karuan. Enjoy, and don't forget to review. Forget? It's too damn high.

Genre : Action, Fantasy, Music, Romance

Summary: A band called 'Souled Ghost' and 'Souled Ghost-classic' wanted go to the concert. But, there are a problem. The Dimension changed, and they must defeat Four Dragons in order to back to their dimension. A solo music is not enough to rid of them. Who can defeat them is only Harmonict Music!

Beating Melody – Racchi Dolgatari

Rune Factory 4 Natsume Inc., XSEED GAMES

Chapter I. Other Dimension

C… A#... D….

"Bagus sekali. Sekarang kau tinggal melancarkannya. Kau tahu? Sebentar lagi kau akan mengadakan pentas, jadi kau harus bersiap-siap untuk itu." Kata pelatih musikku.

"Tentu"

Sekarang aku sedang latihan bermain musik di studio milik saudaraku, hari ini hari Jum'at pukul 4 sore, dan itu merupakan jadwal aku berlatih musik, biasanya sih untuk kepentingan band dan classical music.

Oh iya, aku lupa mengenalkan diriku.

Nama akrabku biasanya Racchi, usia sekitar 13 tahun, dan sekarang aku duduk di kelas 2 SLTP. Aku merupakan vokalis band Souled Ghost, dan pemain biola Souled Ghost-Classic.

"Kukira sampai sini dulu. Kita ketemu lagi Selasa depan. Sampai jumpa." Katanya mengakhiri pertemuan ini.

"Sampai jumpa."

Akhirnya latihan biolaku selesai, aku beres-beres dan siap untuk pulang. Mengingat sudah cukup lama aku berada di ruangan ini.

"Eh? Kau sudah selesai juga?" Tanya Dolce tiba-tiba dihadapanku.

"Oh. Sudah. Pico dan Kiel bagaimana?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin masih. Katanya mereka mendapatkan tambahan."

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu kita tunggu saja di depan ruangan itu." Kataku.

2 menit kemudian kami sampai di depan ruangan Pico dan Kiel berlatih.

Dolce? Kalian mungkin penasaran.

Dolce merupakan gadis yang paling tua di antara kami, tapi lebih muda daripada aku. Posisinya sebagai Gitarist atau bassist. Meski perempuan, melihat dia memainkan bass atau gitar itu bisa membuat kalian terpana. Paling pendiam namun juga paling hangat dari sisi lainnya.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, akhirnya Pico dan Kiel selesai dan keluar dari ruangan latihannya.

"Huaaah! Capeknya!" kata Pico sambil meregangkan tangannya.

"Iya duh! Capek banget ngegebuk drum dengan kecepatan super cepet. Mana tadi dijahilin Doug lagi gara-gara Miscall gak jelas." Ungkap Kiel sambil meregangkan pangkal lengannya.

"Oh jadi itu kamu yang ringtone-nya gak jelas itu?" Tanya Pico.

"Iyaaah!"

"Ih, gak jelas banget. Sumpah. Eh, ngomong-ngomong aku lapar nih. Makan yuk" ajak Pico.

"Hmmm… Bolehlah." Kata Kiel.

"Mau sih, tapi aku gak lapar-lapar amat." kataku.

"Ummm…. Boleh…" Kata Dolce.

"3 melawan 1! Kita ke kantin!" Kata Pico semangat merdeka Selfia sejak 9000 SM. Long Life Selfia!

"Haaah. Ya udah deh. Meski Cuma ngemil muffin doang…" kataku lesu.

"Oke, tapi Onii Racchi yang bayar yah!" Kata Pico.

"Haaa? Kok Onii? Kamu kan yang mau makan? Kenapa Onii yang bayar?"

"Yaaa…. Tadi uang aku habis buat beli pelindung jari 200 dolar!"

"Ih, gak ada kerjaan amat beli pelindung jari. Ya udah Onii bayarin semua!" daripada hilang wibawa sebagai kakak, lebih baik aku berkata begitu.

"Asiiik~! Arigatou onii!" Kata Pico yang sebenarnya masih menyimpan 200 dolar di dompetnya itu.

"Douita… Tapi kamu bolehnya makan Pete China doang, ya!" kataku yang mengetahui kalau dia masih menyimpan 200 dolar di dompetnya itu.

"Eeeeeh. Dasar. Ketauan juga aku masih nyimpen. Ya udah, kita ke kantin aja langsung!"

Dan kami pun langsung pergi ke kantin.

Kiel dan Pico ya…

Pico yang paling muda. Meski masih muda, tapi dia energik. Paling ceria, dan susah padam kalau lagi marah. Posisinya pemain keyboard dan Piano. Dia yang mengusulkan nama 'Souled Ghost' untuk band kami. Kalau sedang sedih atau galau, biasanya curhat sama Dolce yang dia anggap Onee-nya.

Kiel yang paling…. Jujur… Banyak fansnya. Alasannya sih simpel: cute, ikemen, kece, tajir, clever, wah, expert class pokoknya. Tapi cukup naïf. Posisinya juga di tempat yang bisa dicap tempat anak kece, drummer. Meski begitu, siapa manusia yang gak ada kekurangannya? Ya, dia dianggap sebagai anak yang paling sering kena jahil Doug.

Setelah cukup mengisi nutrisi, kami pun pulang.

"Haaaah! Rumah!" Teriak Pico begitu sampai di dalam.

"Lama banget ya kita makannya? Kita latihan sampai jam 6, dan makan 2 jam?" Kataku keheran-heranan sambil memasuki kamarku.

"Kayaknya kita terlalu lama main internet dan Onii Racchi yang lama ngereview temen-temen Fanfiction-nya." Ungkap Pico.

"Haaaah. Toh aku juga kelamaan nyari tentang sejarah Sharance" Kata Kiel.

"Tidur deh. Udah capek banget." Kata Pico sambil menguap.

"Nggak mandi dulu?" Tanya Dolce yang sedang beres-beres untuk keperluan besok.

"Nggak ah. Nanti aku kena rematik lagi." Kata Pico.

"Pake air panas…" Saran Kiel yang enak baca 'Historical Of Sharance'.

"Nnnnngg….. Sama aja akh." Kata Pico tak acuh.

"Nggak kok, kalau suhu airnya panas, resikonya ngurang…." Kata Kiel, masih cool baca.

"Samaa~!"

"Bedaa~!"

"SAMA!"

"BEDA!"

"STOOOOOP!" Kataku yang menghentikan pertengkaran gak guna itu.

"Ngapain sih kalian bertengkar malam-malam begini?" Lanjutku.

"Huh, Onii Kiel Baka!" Maki Pico.

"Eeeeh? Naaani?!" Geram Kiel.

"BAAAKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!" Kata Pico sambil langsung naik ke kamarnya.

"Pico!" Teriakku.

"Haaaaah…." Lesu Kiel dan langsung melanjutkan membaca.

"Tadi itu kenapa sih?" Tanyaku.

"Berdebat tentang pemilihan Presiden." Jawab Kiel kalem.

"Eh, yang bener…"

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur dulu... Sama minta maaf ke Pico." Kata Kiel dan langsung ia pergi ke kamar Pico….

8 detik kemudian.

"SANA PERGI KE KAMARMU SENDIRI!"

Oh, ternyata Kiel gagal minta maaf kepada Pico.

Haah. Aku tetap kurang mengerti mereka.

"Oh. Kau belum mau tidur?" Tanya Dolce yang telah selesai beres-beres.

"Belum nih."

"Oh. Bagaimana kalau kau ketemu aku di balkon nanti?"

"Uh, okay"

"Jadi… Apa yang akan kau katakan?" Tanyaku.

"Umm…"

"Katakan saja…"

"Aku merasakan… Hal aneh di ruangan dimensi ini."

"Huh?"

"Itu dia… Sepertinya dimensi ini berubah…"

"Tapi, kalau berubah biasanya kita mengetahuinya. Tapi ini belum ada tanda…"

"Aku tau…. Tapi aku sangat takut…."

"Aku mengerti…." Kataku sambil memeluk dirinya yang ketakutan itu.

Besok paginya kami sudah siap untuk memulai pentas, awalnya aku grogi berat, namun kalau dibawa ringan jadi nggak grogi. Dan kami semua berangkat pukul 7 pagi. Kok pagi banget ya? Biarlah, band rajin gitu loh.

"Hmmm… Kau terlalu stress, Pico.." Kataku.

"Aku hanya sebel!" Kata Pico sebelan.

"Oke." Kataku menetralkan suasana ini.

Di tengah jalan, kami melihat sebuah portal.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kiel.

"Entahlah… Mungkin…" Kata Dolce

"Itu kan… Yang kau katakan itu?"

"Mungkin…" Kata Dolce ragu.

"Gimana lagi, kita masuk aja ke sana." Usul Pico.

Aku mulai berpikir keras, dan memutuskan, "Oke."

Setelah memasuki portal itu, kami semua berperasaan tidak nyaman. Apalagi ketika sampai di sekolah, tak ada seseorang pun di sana. Kosong.

"Loh, kok kosong begini, bukannya seharusnya ada yang mempersiapkan panggung, atau apa, gitu?" ujar Pico.

"Iya ih. Coba kita periksa." Usul Kiel.

Dengan begitu, kami mulai membagi kelompok. Aku dan Dolce menyelidiki Lapangan dan ruangan di dalam, Pico dan Kiel menyelidiki bawah tanah. Kami pun berpencar…

Ketika melihat lapangan, tak ada apapun di sana. Hanya ada ring basket dan gawang.

"Ini… Tidak bagus…" gumamku.

Dan ketika kami melihat kelas di mana rapat mengenai pentas kami…. Ternyata….

A….Da… Mayat…. Di.. Sana…..!

"Whoa!" kagetku.

"Ada apa? Oh… …" Kata Dolce, dan dia langsung mundur.

"Kenapa bisa begini..?"

"Aku… Takut…."

Mayat itu terbaring dengan tusukan pedang yang kami kenal dengan nama Claymore. Tanpa sadar….

"Dolce? Kenapa kau terjatuh begini?"

"Ada…. Yang memukulku…"

Dan seketika itu pun aku bangkit, dan berwaspada dari pelaku itu.

"Ah…. Ada… Di belakang… Mu…" Ujar Dolce lesu.

…. BUAK!

Aku langsung terjatuh… Dan tak sadarkan diri… Ternyata aku dipukul oleh tongkat besi… Sakit sekali… Dan sebelum aku pingsan…. Aku sempat melihat pemukul… Rambutnya putih lurus dan panjang, dengan gaya _Ghotic_.

"Ukh… Siapa…. Kau?" Tanyaku pada seorang pemukul itu dan aku langsung pingsan.

Chapter I end…

To Be Continued

Lanjutin aja kali ya? Kagak usah chapter-chapteran dipublishnya. Sip.

Chapter II. Finding Way Out

"Ukh…"

Aku tersadar dari pingsanku…. Dan ternyata aku sudah dipindahkan oleh entah siapa… Ke penjara bawah tanah. Apa yang lain baik-baik saja?

Di samping itu, ternyata tangan kananku diborgol dengan rantai yang cukup panjang, sekitar 3 meter. Dan di ujung borgol itu….

Dolce….

Aku pun beranjak menghampirinya… Dan syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa…

"Ukh… Rac-chi… Di mana kita..? Dan kenapa kita terborgol?" Tanya Dolce.

"Kita di penjara bawah tanah. Mungkin kita dipindahkan oleh seseorang ke sini dan memborgol kita supaya salah seorang dari kita tidak bisa kabur…" Jelasku.

"Di sini… Menyeramkan… Aku takut…" Kata Dolce sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Tenang saja… Aku janji akan membawa kita keluar dari sini… Aku janji!" Kataku.

"Hiks, bicara soal itu… Ternyata kita berada di dimensi yang berbeda… Di mana 11 jam sama dengan 1 bulan di dunia nyata…" Jelas Dolce.

"Begitu.."

Sebetunya aku agak heran, pantas saja jam sakuku tidak benar. Dan berarti, kita akan tiba jam 8 dalam waktu satu bulan di dimensi ini? Wah, nggak _fair_.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus segera cepat keluar dari sini…" Kataku.

"Ummm… Baiklah…" Jawab Dolce

"Tapi kita juga harus mencari Pico dan Kiel, aku khawatir pada mereka…" Lanjutnya.

"Ah, benar juga. Kita keluar dari sini!"

"Tapi… Bagaimana caranya?"

Aku langsung mengeluarkan Splash Star, sebuah _hammer _ yang paling kuat. Dan sekali pukulan ke jeruji sel itu, jerujinya langsung hancur.

"Ayo!" Ajakku.

Kami pun terus berlari, dan sampai di pintu keluar dari ruang bawah tanah, tapi ternyata… Pintunya terkunci.

"Huh? Terkunci?" Kata Dolce bingung.

"Benar… Ya, mau bagaimana lagi… Kita harus cari petunjuk di sekeliling!"

Kami langsung mencari… Mencari… Dan mencari… Dan belum ada yang bisa dijadikan peunjuk sama sekali.

Di sebuah ruangan, kami melihat memo yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Dan aku pun membaca tulisannya.

"_Kalahkan 4 naga elemental yang menguasai dimensi ini, dengan tujuan untuk mengembalikan kehidupan kalian… NB: 4 Naga yaitu Terrable, Aquaticus, Fiersome, dan Ventuswill_"

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanyaku.

"Hm… Jadi kita harus mengalahkan naga-naga itu?" Ungkap Dolce.

"Hmmm…. Kalau memang begitu… Berarti mereka ingin menguasai kita dengan berkuasa di dimensi yang telah ada?"

"Ya"

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar ada orang yang berteriak.

"HUWAAAA!"

Kami tiba-tiba saja langsung kaget.

"Yang tadi itu…. Apa…?" Tanya Dolce ketakutan.

"Jangan-jangan Kiel…. Suaranya mirip… Kita periksa!"

Kami pun langsung pergi ke sumber suara ternyata…. Kiel… Dan banyak monster…. Yaitu monster bernama Faust, monster yang lebih cocok di;panggil hantu…

"Ah, Racchi! Dolce! Tolong!" Kata Kiel sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Hmmmm…." Kataku berfikir dan langsung meneliti monster-monster (hantu-hantu) itu dengan Technolens-ku, yang dapat mendeteksi apapun itu.

Dan hasilnya menunjukan: Ini bukan monster biasa!

Jikalau monster itu berasal dari '_Forest From The Beginning_', tapi ini dari yang lain. Kayaknya semacam pembelahan nukleus monster yang amat sangat jarang terjadi.

Kemudian aku menyiapkan Heaven Asunder-ku, _long sword_ yang menjadi andalanku. Dan aku menyerangnya.

Tapi, perlu diingat waktu itu aku sedang terborgol sepanjang 3 meter dengan Dolce, jadi daya berserangku menurun.

Supaya semuanya aman, aku lebih memilih Dolce yang menyerang, keunikannya dia bisa 'mengarah' musuh, maksudnya hanya musuh yang akan kena pengaruhnya.

Dan Dolce pun mengeluarkan Gitarnya, tapi ini untuk mode _battling_. Dia mengganti tuas gitarnya menjadi 'Code-Battling', yang merupakan keunikan dari senjata ini, misalnya kau memasukan kunci G, huruf itu akan menjadi sebuah kata yang diawali huruf itu, dan musuh akan menerima pengaruhnya. Misalnya kunci G-A menjadi Giant-Axe.

"Ayo cepatlah! Nanti dia akan keburu menyerangmu!" Seru Kiel.

"Ayo mulai permainannya!"

B = Begin

G – G = Gorgeous Gun

G – G# = Gorgeus Gun Inning… And Shoot!

Sungguh permainan yang bagus, dan Dolce mengubah tuasnya menjadi 'Gun-Battle' dan mulai menembakkan peluru yang sangat mengerikan itu… Calibernya 5.7 dan bahkan _rate of fire_-nya 10 _bullet per second_. Wow.

Sekitar 6 detik kemudian, monster itu hilang, mereka lenyap…

Kemudian kami menyelamatkan Kiel yang sedang kesakitan itu… Aku memberinya _Expert Heal _karena lukanya itu yang cukup parah….

"Sekarang kau sudah baikkan?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, sudah. Terima kasih…" Kata Kiel.

:"Iya, sama-sama. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kamu lihat Pico, gak?" Tanyaku.

"Ah, itu, sebelum aku diserang dia sempat menjadi aneh dan mengurung diri di ruangan itu…. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku terserang oleh monster yang aneh….

"Hmm… Kalau begitu ayo, kita ke sana!" Ajakku.

Kami membuka pintu itu… Dan ternyata… Pico memang ada di situ… Dan dia sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu…

_ Despair…_

_ I wll despair…._

_ I couldn't live again….._

_ And I not very tough to live…_

Loh, apa maksudnya dia menyanyikan lagu orang putus asa begitu? Aku menelitinya dengan Technolens-ku dan ternyata….

Ada…. Sesuatu…. MerasukinyaaaAAAAA!

"Hey, Pico!" Seru Dolce.

"Née…. Neee…. Heeeeeeeeehahahahahaha!"

"Pico!" Spontan Dolce langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat, tapi yang terjadi malah hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Pico malah menendang Dolce.

"Ah, Dolce! Hey, Pico! Kau kenapa, sih?" Tanyaku yang ikut terbawa karena _problem_ borgol tadi.

"Ah…Hehehehe…. Kenapa? Ya…. Khekhekhe…" Jawab Pico dengan masalah otaknya.

Ternyata muncul lagi monster yang merupakan Claw Dragon, dan dia tampaknya yang merasuki Pico. Tapi, sebentar… Bukankah Claw Dragon tdak bisa merasuki? Semua jadi bisa merasuki, karena, yup, dimensi ini.

Aku membiarkan Dolce melakukan hal yang sama ketika melawan hantu-hantu itu. Namun, nampaknya hal itu sia-sia. Claw Dragon merasa serangannya tak berpengaruh baginya (_Immune_). Lalu, aku teringat suatu hal…

"Tentu saja serangannya tidak mempan karena yang kita butuhkan adalah musik bersama, bukan solo, ingat kataku, 'Musik adalah kekuatan kita, jadi tetaplah harmonis!" Jelasku.

"Whuahah! Baik, aku siap dengan pukulan drum-ku yang cepat!" Kata Kiel semangat.

Dan itulah, kami mengulangi serangan dan memulai lagu….. Canon Rock.

Kayaknya lagu itu mempengaruhi monster itu dan Pico. Monster itu langsung lenyap, Pico langsung sadar…

"Uh…. Oneee?" Kata Pico.

"Pico! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja…" Kata Dolce sambil memeluknya.

"Hmmm… Oke. Sekarang yang kita perlukan adalah keluar dari sini. Tpi bagaimana?" Tanya Kiel.

"Oh kalau itu sih, aku tau. Sini, ikut aku!" Kata Pico.

Dan kami pun mengikutinya dan benar saja, kami sampai di luar ruang bawah tanah.

"Ah… Akhirnya… Udara…. Nggak segar…" Ujar Kiel.

"Loh, apa maksud-" Kataku dan aku pun langsung terpaku pada Aquaticus, Fiersome, dan Terrable ada di hadapan kita…

"Baiklah kalau begitu…"

"Waktunya _battling_!"

Chapter II End…

To Be Continued

Chapter III. The Rune Royal Battle

Begitu melihat Aquaticus, Fiersome… Dan Terrable… Kami langsung panik dan ketiga naga itu pun melihat kami…

"Hmmm… Manusia…" Kata Aquaticus.

"Hey. Coba jelaskan kenapa kami semua bisa di sini!" Teriakku.

"Sebenarnya kalian diundang untuk menikmati pesta di dimensi yang berbeda ini…" Lanjut Aquaticus.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku dengan suara penuh murka.

"Yah! Nikmati sajalah pertempuran ini, karena kalian sudah terperangkap dalam _The Rune Royal Battle_! Hahahaha!" Jelas Aquaticus.

Kami pun menyiapkan persenjataan kami dan mulai berancang-ancang.

"Kalian harusnya tau di mana tempat ini!" Kataku, dan kami mulai peperangannya.

Semua berjalan tidak lancar, mereka sangat kuat, apalagi mereka ada tiga. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong mana yang satu lagi?

Ketika itu Kiel melawan Fiersome, dan nampaknya dia kewalahan, dan Fiersome siap-siap untuk mengeluarkan big fire-nya. Tapi, sebelum mengenai Kiel, tiba-tiba saja api itu menjadi padam. Ada apa gerangan?

"Hey! Lawan aku, jangan adikku!"

Tampaknya yang barusan menyelamatkan Kiel adalah Forte, kakaknya.

"Onee-san!" Seru Kiel.

"Ah, Kiel! Kau tak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Forte.

"Tak apa-apa!"

"Bagus, kalau begitu, Kiel, Racchi, Dolce, dan Pico, ayo kita habisi mereka!" Seru Forte.

Semua menjadi sedikit teratasi, namun, naga-naga itu tetap malah menjadi lebih kuat.

Aku pun menjadi tak nyaman karena borgol ini, tapi aku dan Dolce sepakat untuk tidak menghancurkannya. Kenapa? Yah, kau tau sendirilah…

Bahaya datang lagi ketika Pico yang sedang melawan Terrable kewalahan, dan Terrable akan mengeluarkan meteor dari tangannya. Tapi, belum sempat dilemparkan, meteor itu hancur. Loh, kenapa lagi ini?

_Futari no omoi wo kaze ni nosete…_

_ Mirai kirihiraite yukou!_

Ternyata itu adalah Lest dan Frey, yang ,menghancurkan meteor itu dengan injakan mereka dan mereka habis terjatuh dari langit yang sangat tinggi. Mereka juga dikenal dengan Double Sky, karena mereka… Awalnya… Sama-sama terjatuh dari langit.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tanya Lest.

"Ow, Lest! Frey! Kau juga terperangkap dimensi ini?" Tanyaku.

"Iya nih, kan aku mau pentas bareng kalian, kan?"

"Oh iya!"

Dengan kedatangan Lest dan Frey, Rune Royal Battle menjadi mudah. Forte dan Kiel sangat kompak dalam mengalahkan Fiersome. Dengan Water Drum-nya Kiel dan Aqua Saber-nya Forte, Fiersome menjadi kewalahan. Akhrnya, mereka bekerja sama, Kiel memukul drumnya super cepat, sehingga terbuat laser air dan Forte masuk ke dalamnya, dan begitu pedangnya menancap di tubuh Fiersome, maka, dia akan mati.

Pico, Lest, dan Frey juga begitu. Elemen tanah akan mudah dihancurkan oleh kekuatan pijakan Lest dan Frey. Mereka membuat Terrable kewalahan, dan membiarkan Pico menyelesaikannya. Dia pun mengeluarkan senjata andalannya, Pico's Minigun yang efektif menghancurkan zat-zat padat. Apalagi kemampuan Minigun itu, calibernya sendiri 5.9, belum lagi _rate of fire_-nya yang sangat dahsyat, yaitu 100 _bullet per second!_ _Clip_nya juga 100000, jadi harus tunggu 1000 detik untuk reload. Tau-tau badan udah habis aja.

Nah, bagaimana dengan aku dan Dolce? Karena irama rock dari gitar Dolce yang berpadu dengan irama lembut dari biolaku, kami dapat menjadikan monster itu mati begitu saja. Karena Dolce mengkombinasikan kunci E dan D yang berarti 'Enemy Dead' maka cukup dengan sebuah lagu, kami bisa mengatasi Aquaticus. Dan berarti selesai sudah.

"Waw! Tadi itu menakjubkan!" Kata Pico.

"Iya banget. Aku malah sampai ingin melakukannya lagi!" Ujar Lest.

"Hahaha, ada aja kamu. Oh ya, semuanya gak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Forte.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Mmmm… Tapi aku punya sebuah pertanyaan.." Kataku.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Frey.

"Kudengar, mereka ada berempat. Tapi kok cuma tiga, yang satu lagi ke mana, ya?" Tanyaku.

"Maksudmu Ventuswill? Dia kan di Selfia." Ujar Kiel.

"Iya. Mana mungkin dia menjadi jahat seperti ini… " tambah Pico.

"Begitu… Tapi aku punya pertanyaan. Waktu aku menyelidiki ruang rapat di sana banyak mayat. Dan juga ada yang memukulku dengan tongkat besi. Rambutnya putih-putih gitu sih…Pertanyaannya adalah. Siapakah dia?" Tanyaku.

"Hmmm… Aku juga gak kenal. Memang, aku berpapasan dengannya ketika aku dan Pico sedang memeriksa ruang bawah tanah. Dia memegang sebuah pisau yang bernoda darah… Nggak tau deh apa dia yang ngebunuh mereka semua." Jelas Kiel.

"Bentar dulu. Katanya dimensi ini kan berbeda, dan yang bisa memasuki ini hanya kita, berarti siapa mereka yang ada di ruangan itu?" Tanya Dolce.

"Mungkin sebuah pengalaman ini membuatku mengerti…" Kataku.

"Hah? Gimana?" Tanya Lest.

"Begini, monster yang aku hadapi bersama Dolce ketika ada Kiel yang kesakitan, merupakan belahan nukleus dari suatu monster. Berarti, ada seseorang yang membelah inti sel menjadi manusia-manusia yang terbunuh itu. Dan mungkin, pembunuhnya juga tidak lain dari kita…." Ujarku.

"Loh, tapi siapa? Aku dan Frey sedang memeriksa ruang guru waktu itu" Ujar Lest.

"Aku berada di Laboratorium, memastikan zat kimia yang ada di sana, dan ternyata air raksa satu botol 600 ml mmenghilang…" Ujar Forte.

"Ah, iya! Ketika itu, aku melihat air raksa di sisi mulut seorang mayat di ruang rapat itu. Tapi masalahnya… Siapa ya, yang membunuh semua?" Tanyaku.

"Itu aku"

Kami semua langsung kaget dan melihat seekor naga…. Ventuswill…

"Apa?" Teriakku.

Chapter III End…

To Be Continued

Chapter IV. Final of Rune Royal Battle

"Ya, aku yang telah membunuh mereka semua…" Ujar Ventuswill.

"Jadi kau? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Kiel.

"Yah, aku cuma ingin membuat teka-teki.."

"Ventuswill menjadi jahat! Ini tak bisa dibiarkan!" Kata Pico.

Sebentar. Teka-teki? Loh, memang ada apa sih? Lalu, siapa sebenarnya gadis yang memukulku itu?

"Jadi kalian menantangku? Silahkan saja, supaya kalian bisa kembali ke dimensi kalan sendiri, kan" kata Ventuswill.

"Uh, sombong sekali kau! Ayo semua, kita serang saja monster ini!" Ajak Forte.

Mereka pun langsung menyerang Ventuswill, namun aku memilih untuk berpikir dulu…

'"Racchi? Kenapa?" Tanya Dolce, yang borgolnya masih megikat kami berdua.

"Aku sedang berpikir…. Apa maksudnya dia itu…? Ah, aku tak peduli! Aku serang saja dia!" Kataku.

Tapi, aku tercegat karena Dolce diam di tempat.

"Ada apa sih, Dolce?" Tanyaku.

"Aku hanya…. Takut…." Kata Dolce… Sambil menangis.

"Hey Dolce, semua yang pernah kukatakan padamu, sudah kau lupakan ya?"

Dia langsung berhenti dari tangisannya itu.

"Aku pernah berkata kepadamu kalau kau jangan terlalu ingat hal itu. Karena… Aku menjadi sedih kalau kau menangis…"

"Kenapa… Kau mengetahui… Hal itu?"

"Kekuatan hatiku yang selalu ada untukmu. Aku jadi bisa memahami perasaanmu, dan aku juga mengerti kenapa kau tak mau lepas dari borgol ini… Karena… Kau ingin selalu bersamaku, kan?" Jelasku. Lalu, dia menjadi tersipu malu, menangis, dan akhirnya… Memelukku.

"Hiks, kau sungguh pengertian…"

"Memang itu gunanya teman. Sekarang, ayo kita kalahkan monster itu!"

"Ya!"

Kami pun mengikuti kerumunan untuk mengahajar monster itu. Tak disangka, naga ini menjadi monster yang arogan. Kami mengerahkan segenap kekuatan kami.. Ternyata kurang cukup. Kami mulai mempersatukan kekuatan.

"Satukan kekuatan! Hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan!" Seruku.

"Oke!" Kata Lest.

Kami membuat formasi yang rapi… Forte dengan tusukan pedangnya, Kiel dengan tabuhan drumnya, Pico dengan Minigunnya, Lest&Frey dengan pijakan kakinya, aku dan Dolce dengan… Kekuatan harmoni musik.

"Party no Powerful!"

Seketika Ventuswill benar-benar kalah, tapi apakah dengan menggunakan kata 'benar-benar'? Oh, tidak.

Ventuswill mengubah dirinya menjadi gadis berambut putih… Dan sepertinya aku mengetahuinya…. Dia adalah…. !

"Rupanya kau yang memukulku!" Teriakku.

"Memang benar. Dan aku yang membunuh semua di ruang rapat itu." Katanya santai.

"Huh! Kau buat kesal saja! Sudah membunuh banyak orang, mengajak kami masuk dimensi ini! Kubunuh kau!" Teriak Pico.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Lest.

"Aku Seriza… _Form_ manusia dari Ventuswill…"

"Seriza? Namamu unik juga. Nah, kenapa kita tidak menyerangnya?" Kata Forte.

"Hmph. Tapi, aku ingin melawan kau" katanya sambil menunjuk…. Aku?

"Aku?"

"Ya."

"Memang kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau kelihatannya menarik dan kuat… Tapi, aku ingin menambahkan sesuatu" Dia pun langsung mendekatiku dan hendak menghancurkan borgol itu…

"Jangan!"

"Looo, kenapa?" Tanya Seriza.

"Aku… Tidak ingin dipisahkan dengannya."

"Whoa, kau penyayang sekali. Tapi, bukan itu tujuanku." Katanya dan dia langsung… Menusukku… Argh….

"Racchi!" Semua spontan teriak.

Aku langsung jatuh karena tusukannya tepat… Dan sebelum mata ini tertutup, Dolce menghampiriku.

"Racchi! Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Mmmmh, sakit juga, tapi aku tak apa-apa…"

"Jangan… Mati dulu… Aku … Tidak menginginkannya…"

"Tak apa, selama… Kau masih ingat perkataanku…"

"Racchi-oniisan!" Teriak Pico.

"Ah… Pico…"

"Jangan, pergi dulu…"

"Tak apa…. Semua akan baik-baik saja…"

(Dan POV pun berubah, menjadi Dolce's POV)

Aku merelakan semua itu, karena Racchi akan tetap dalam ikatan batinku… Aku dengan berat hati memotong borgol yang terikat dengan Racchi, Dan aku akan mengalahkan Seriza sekarang juga! Dia pembunuh! Pembunuh!

"Onee…" Kata Pico.

"Oh, jadi kau akan membalas dendamnya? Hmph. Silahkan saja. Kalau bisa" Kata Seriza dengan arogannya.

Aku langsung mengeluarkan Gitarku…

B = Begin

A# = Activate– Inning… Sword

B – A = Begin Attack

C – D = Critical Damage

Aku langsung menusuknya dengan itu… Dan terjadi reaksi yang sangat hebat… Dimensi ini menjadi berpecah-pecah… Dan sebelum dia menghilang, dia sempat mengatakan sesuatu…

"Perhatikan… Dia…" dan dia pun langsung lenyap.

Aku langsung ke tempat Racchi terbaring…

"Mmmmh… Dolce?"

(Racchi's POV)

"Racchi! Kau tak apa-apa!" Katanya sambil memelukku.

"Iya. Aku tak apa-apa… Jadi kau mengalahkannya ya?"

"Iya!"

"Bagus kalau begitu. Lalu, bagaimana jadinya sekarang?"

"Entahlah"

"Mungkin kita harus keluar dari portal yang waktu itu kita lalui!" Kata Kiel.

"Hmm… Betul juga. Ayo ke sana!"

Kami pun pergi ke sana, dan benar saja, portal menuju tempat awal kami memasuki dimensi antah berantah ini. Semua memasukinya, namun aku yang masuk belakangan ditarik oleh gadis yang menusukku tadi… Seriza…?

"Ikutlah bersama kami…"

Aku menariknya, dan tanpa sadar dimensi ini akan hancur dalam waktu yang sebentar lagi… Aku langsung menariknya paksa dan…

"Uh…"

"Whoa! Jam tujuh malam! Ayo cepat!" Teriak Pico.

Kami pun langung lari ke sekolah…Dan ternyata belum sepenuhnya para penonton kecewa, kami sempat dimarahi Panitia, dan kami pun mulai untuk…

Yah, kurasa memainkan musik…

Chapter IV End…

To Be Continued

Chapter V. Fine Concert and Happy Ending

Setelah pembukaan pentas ini, kami pun bersiap-siap untuk menyanyikan satu album debut kami. Pertama, kami duluan yang tampil, dan para Grim (Sebutan untuk fans Souled Ghost) histeris. Kami menyanyikan 'Life is Like Cookie' dan 'Chocolate Tea', dan ternyata semua menikmati dan jingkrak-jingkrak. Kemudian, giliran Double Sky menyanyikan lagu Kaze no Travelers, _very cool_.

Sehabis itu giliran Dolce yang tampil, membawakan…. Canon Rock. Whoa, keren banget, bisa mainin lagu keren begitu. Lalu, lagu bonus yaitu School Melody.

Gak cuma nyanyi, tapi juga ada kabaret super yang dimainin sama Margareth, Forte, Doug, sama Dylas. Ceritanya simpel aja, kejadian di sekolah. Abis itu, waktunya ber-galau-ria, kami menyanyikan lagu Never Leave Me sama I'll Be Here, Protect You.

Dan untuk acara puncaknya, Kami semua menggelar jumpa fans, pertama dari Fans Lest yang protagonist itu, Dan yang ngacung, banyak. Aku memanggil salah satu dari mereka.

"Siapa namanya?"

"… Emery…"

"Nama yang bagus, oke, silahkan tuan muda Lest untuk naik ke panggung!"

Dan ketika Lest naik ke panggung…

Dia senyum-senyum! Wah!

"Halo, nama kamu siapa?" Tanya Lest.

"… E..me"

"Santai saja.."

"…..Emery…."

"Namamu bagus-"

Ternyata Emery melting…..

Selesai acara, kami semua langsung pulang….

"Aduh, pengalaman yang seru ini!" Kata Pico.

"Iya, aku masih takut kalau bakal masuk Dimensi itu lagi.." Kata Kiel.

"Mandi dulu pakai air panas ah…" Gumam Pico.

"Waras juga" Kata Kiel.

"Apa sih? Aku cuma gak mau marah-marah, capek!" Kata Pico sambil langsung melengos ke kamar mandi.

"Yah, baguslah kalian gak marahan lagi…" Kataku yang sedang ngemil Cheese Fondue.

"Tidur ah…" Kata Kiel.

"Ya… Silahkan"

"Fuuuh!" Kata Pico yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Cepet amat. Cuman basah-basahan doang, ya?" Tanyaku.

"Loh kok tau sih, jangan-jangan Onii ngintip ya? Onee-san… Rac-"

"Sembarangan kamu. Jangan bilangin Onee… Ya?"

"Eh enak aja. Pokoknya, nanti dibilangin!"

Aku pun mengambil tikus mainan di sofa…

"GYAAAAAA!" Dan Pico pun naik ke kamarnya.

"Loh, tadi itu ada apa?" Tanya Dolce.

"Nggak apa-apa" jawabku.

"Oh iya Racchi…."

"Hm?"

"Boleh ketemu aku di balkon nanti?"

"Oh… Boleh…"

"Jadi… Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Kataku memulai dialog.

"Aku tahu, ini terlalu cepat… Tapi…"

"Ya…"

"Aku… Mencintaimu…."

5 detik aku diam tanpa bekata, lalu aku berkata,

"Ah, sudah waktunya ya…."

"Kalau begitu ketemu aku di halaman depan Obsidian Manor, ya" Lanjutku.

"Oh… Iya…."

"Ummm… Aku perlu mengetahui dahulu… Apa di sekitar kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku.

"Aku aman…"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, nah kita langsung saja ya…

Apa kau benar-benar memilih seorang yang tepat?"

"Aku yakin itu.."

"Hmph. Lalu… Kalau kau berkata demikian… Apa kau sangat tulus mencintaiku?"

"Aku gak akan berpaling… Setulus aku mencintai orang tuaku…"

"Bahkan sekalipun hanya orang tua adoptive-mu, tapi kau sungguh penyayang…"

"Bukankah harusnya seperti itu?"

"Ya memang. Lalu apa anggapanmu terhadap Pico?"

"Dia… Orang yang sangat penting… Aku menganggapnya dia adik, tapi dia lebih dari seorang adik, tapi seorang penyelamat, dan aku akan merasa berdosa kalau aku melupakan penyelamatku…"

Aku sedikit berpikir dan menatapnya sejenak…

"Haaaah kurasa kau tak memberiku pilihan lain."

Aku menarik tangannya, dan meletakkan cincin _aquamarine _di telapak tangannya_._ Ketika Dolce melihatnya, dia sempat kaget… Dan berkata kepadaku dengan sejuta kebingungan, dan mukanya yang memerah itu.

"Um… Racchi?"

Aku tersenyum sebentar dan berkata…

"Aku terima ketulusan hatimu. _And… Don't leave me…._"

Dan Dolce pun menangis terharu… Dan untuk resminya, dia memelukku, erat, erat sekali.

"Terima kasih banyak….. Hiks. _However_, _I will never let you go_." Kata Dolce.

"Douita neeee~" Jawabku.

"Hm! Kalau begitu, sekarang kita pulang. Kita harus membuat sarapan untuk Pico dan Kiel…." Ajak Dolce

"Ayo… Kita masak Sandwich deh…"

"Boleh!"

Chapter V End…

Fin

(Author's POV)

Author : Wah, udah tamat lagi. Bener deh, ini lebih bagus…

Pico : Ya iya! Onii bikin romance-nya berlebihan sih!

Author : Eh! Itu bagus tauk! Ah sudahlah lupakan. Yang penting review!

Pico : Hyaa… Iya tuh. Review /Flame ya. Kalau mau ngeflame ke muka Kiel aja!

Author : Muka kamu sama Onii dibekuin! Heu. Jangan ngomong yang nggak– nggak di bagian ini heh!

Pico : Biarlah suka-suka (Dilempar Kue sama Author)

Author : Oke, yang penting Review, Flame, Bikin angket, sama siksa Pico! (Dihajar Minigun)

Pico : Siksa Author aja. Udah? Ketemu lagi di fanfict berikutnya ya! Yang masih karangannya Racchi-Oniisan!

Author : Wuih, bisa aja. Oh iya tulis tanggal ini (7 Feb 2014), nanti mau ada Memories of Unidentified Monsters season 2 loh!

Pico : Udah ah capek!

Author : Sama Onii juga. Owari? Neee!

Cast

Author

-Racchi Dolgatari (Real name is Rahmat F.)

Characters

-Racchi

-Dolce

-Pico

-Kiel

-Forte

-Lest

-Frey

-Emery

-Who do not mentioned on this list?

Special Thanks To

-Allah Swt. Thanks for the chance make Fanfict in one night

-Dolce, we will be together forever!

-Pico, for your pranks and Author's POV

-Family, for a chance to quiet

-Laptop, owh, you noise

-8B on SMPN 14 Bandung, thanks for the motivate, I love you Benevolent!

- ShafiraYunaA, you gave me too much idea, motivate, and proud! Arigatou so much!

-The Jajaners, hey, I'm not "yadong" okay

-Moring Generation you make me full (not really)

Hontou Ni Arigatou!


End file.
